The Sad Sorry Tail of a Teenaged Demon
by FigsVsNewton
Summary: Welcome to Mistress De Plancy's school for children of extraordinary talents, where the angels are holy pricks and the prince of hell has got a to find out who is hurting students like his life depends on it, cause it kinda does. How will this pan-out for Beel and his friends? With a boxer obsessed best friend, and a expressionless angel fiancee one can only hope it turns out well.
1. The De Plancy Prison

**Okay this story is about the demons from "Collin De Plancy's Demonology Encyclopedia" Many of these demons are from this book and various cross-referenced works so if they seem a bit inconsistent I did take some liberties with this one. My Favorite characters here thou are his parents and Ms. P, so watch out for their one-shots which will be coming out soon! ~(^-^)~**

The Sad Sorry Tail of a Teenaged Demon;

I hope I get to sleep later after you grade this. 'Cause let's face it my story sucks. I don't even know why I'm doing this… I didn't even want to come here! But nooo… 'You're the Eldest' they said 'You have a responsibility' they said. Ugh. Why?! Well, seeing as this is a grade I guess I'd better start.

Welcome to mistress De Plancy's Prison… I mean, School for Children of Extraordinary Talents. The school for people like me who are the sons and daughters of the world's myths. I'm Beel, Like Tinker Bell ha-ha…ha-ha…haaaaaah. Well, that's not my full name and that's not what this school is about so let's make this easy. Mistress De Plancy, the wife of Collin De Plancy, the demonologist, created this school for the children of all the demons and mythical beings her husband came across while writing his assorted works about us, just so you know I don't look like a fly that was my great grandfather trying to have some fun. But off topic, the school has been running for hundreds of years and next week is the sixteen hundredth and third anniversary of the schools opening. The school has a strict no magic unless allowed by supervisor rule, and dorms so everyone lives here and gets all cozy and whatever. There are two sides to the school like two sides to a coin. The light, where all the gods and angels reside is called Le Bienheureux or Leben for short, it is bright as the sun and filled with preppy little angels and stuff, they also get new equipment and state of the art buildings. My side with all the sons and daughters of demons is Le Condamné or as the Leben kids call us The Damned, with falling roofs and a less than nice demeanor one would be scared of the ghosts haunting this side, but actually the ghost are some of the nicest kids a demon could know. Like to gossip thou, but when one is see through it is a good business to be in, and though it might look worn down on the outside us on the damned side take the 'no part-time jobs' rule very loosely so we take good care of the inside of the dorms and stuff, it looks even better than Leben not that any teacher or Leben student knows.

I'm Beel, son of Beelzebub and Lilith; I am the Eldest of three, me, my brother Bae and my sister Lilim. Being prince, thou I don't seem like it, I am head of the dorms and take care of all the dorms needs and students, making sure the rules don't get bent too far out of shape. Being eldest and next Prince of hell (no, there is no king, the prince rules hell, Satan's just my uncle who likes to play with humans, so gullible), of course I've got… terrible grades. I can't help it if the only class that's fun is P.E. Power Education and that's cause I can sleep on the roof without being interrupted by a loud teacher. Oh and I guess this class seeing as I'm still writing. Why? I don't even remember. But I guess it's because I like the way you teach Ms. Barman, even if you're an angel which, believe me is really rare. But that's not what this is about; this is about what started two weeks ago and the angel who got in my way.

It all started as a normal day, I was minding my own business beating up a few punks who'd decided to try and gang up on me to see if they can get into a better class, not knowing who I was.

See everything here is based on a class system starting in middle school. Everyone takes two different tests at the beginning of the school year one for intelligence and one for power then get sectioned off for classes, those with both power and intelligence are in class A1 the lower the intelligence the lower the letter like B, C, D, E, F, same kind of goes with power, those with lower power go into class 2, 3, 4 etc.… all the way to 9. Grade like freshman and stuff are shown as roman numerals, starting with 6th grade at I and going up, so I'm in class VI-F9, Junior in class F9 with the lowest scores cause I was bored and I fell asleep during the intelligence and power portions. If one wants to get into a higher class they either have to pass the test at the end of the year, or challenge another student, either enough same grade students they level up in the eyes of the presiding teacher, or another student in their desired class. If the challenger wins they get transferred, if they lose they get lowered a grade. Every challenge must have a teacher present and an extra student present to witness. This way no one can be caught cheating. But some people try to level up by beating others and telling the teachers they won. I never get lifted a grade because I never use my powers so I'm kinda stuck here, not like its bad. I like being able to sleep all day and the other is either everyone too scared to fight me (unless their Lebens thinking they can beat up on a 'weak little demon' like these guys) seeing as I am still prince of hell and do use my power on occasion (But not usually cause when I do I have to work extra at my job to pay for damage repairs) or are part of my gang with Ali as dorm vice-president and going down all the way to the messenger. But anyway back on topic.

So here I was teaching these holy pricks a lesson when this little angel chick comes up to us and completely nulls the fighting. I mean like the people who were stupid enough to challenge me fell asleep. Creepy. And next she tells me this!:

"I am Seraphiel daughter of Jahoel and Ardat Lili, and you are Beelzebub-Christi eldest son of Beelzebub and Lilith, are you not?"

"Yes?"

"Good. You are my bride to be."


	2. Best Friends are Fiends

"What!" I'd screamed over the phone in my hand, "You never told me about a fiancé!"

"Yes well your 16 years old, 17 on the schools anniversary. It's time you get ready to rule hell and take over for your father. I talked it over with him and he thought that Seraphiel was a good match."

"She's a f^ ing angel, for the love of Shiva! An angel! Why her of all people, come on mom anyone but an angel!"

"The hell did you just say to me! I will rip your teeth out one by one if you ever whine at me again and you remember the last time that happened!"

She was right it did hurt and I didn't grow them back for 10 months that's a long time eating nothing but mush sometimes being practically immortal was just as bad as it was good.

"Now," she explained "Seraphiel is the daughter of my friend, you remember Ardat right? She always stays with her mother and father? Now Seraphiel lived most of her life with her Seraphim father Jahoel but since she has demon blood in her she has powers from both light and dark just like you, you know I used to be an angel right? They're not bad people once they get off their high horses and descend to the mental status everyone else lives in so, Suck. It. Up. And if I hear another complaint I will go their personally and beat you so hard even I won't recognize you, and I'm your mother. Oh, and your father's stopping by to say hi, Talk to you later hon!"

Beep…Beep…Beep…

I was alone.

As I walk back to my room, my roommate and dorm VP, Ali son of Alloces and the biggest fan of the American boxer (even went to the dudes funeral with his father for his 10th birthday), walked up to me.

"Beel, I heard you got your butt whooped by a Leben chick! That true?"

"No, It isn't, we both know I never get beat, and especially not by a Leben. No I just learnt that chick is my new fiancé." I sighed.

"What?" Ali laughed

"That's what my mom said. 'Your too old, you need to think about your future' and all that cr p."

"Ha-ha! Bro you got beat by you ma!" He bawled.

"An I'ma beat you into the ground if you don't stop."

"Ha-ha sorry man but that's hilarious! Hey, Is she about five foot six, blond hair longer in the front and shaved in the back, curvy like Dorothy the succubus, and holding a large duffle bag?"

"Wait how did you know about her? And what's with the duffle bag?"

"Dude she's standing in front of our door!"

Ali was right, there she stood stoic and quiet as all the other boys in the dorm stared her down trying to visually undress her without a hint of shame.

"Beel, Husband, I waited for you. I will be living with you from now on. Mr. Alloces the second, son of Alloces please take care of me and share your guidance," She said in such monotone I wanted to shove the words down her throat.

"No, you are an angel you belong in Leben, Le Bienheureux! You know with the others like you! Not in my room! And I have a roommate! Two boys, one room, two beds! No room for a little demon wannabe like you, now scram!"

"Dude, It's a chick ! You need to be gentle." Ali scolded me then he turned to Seraphiel "Are you Seraphiel? Yes? I'm Ali like you said, Can I call you Sera? Good, I'm gonna go inside now and Beel is going to take you to the head mistresses office is that alright? Good. Now Beel, I've got your mom on speed dial."

And that's how I got to walking Seraphiel, now dubbed Sera, to the head mistress.

As we walked Sera tried to strike up conversation on several occasions with her annoying monotone voice, but I was just too pissed to answer, so she would always end up silent by the end, but somehow she knew some very personal info from when I was like 4… must have been mom. By the time we got closer to the head mistresses office the air became chilled with apprehension and I could feel the licking fingers of ice tickle their way down my spine in warning. There are only four reasons one goes to the head mistresses office: one, to be reprimanded, two, to be expelled, three, to be transferred in, and four, to never see the light of day again. I was hoping I was only there for number three and that the rest wouldn't be mentioned but as the two great ceiling to floor oak doors, engraved with the pictures of all Collin De Plancy's beloved demons, creaked open and let off a breath of cold air as if awaiting our arrival I heard the voice of the head mistress call us through the threshold and instinct told me the other three weren't out of the question.

"Why hello, I believe you are my lovely new student Seraphiel Falle… the… Seraphim am I right?" called a voice cold as the air engulfing us with a feigned innocence and joy that was hard to disguise. "Well, don't just stand there, Come in. Come in! And bring Beel in with you." Said the voice of the hauntingly beautiful woman standing at the back of a room like an enormous library stuffed into a simple twelve by twelve space. The maneuver we did through the stacks and piles of books still eludes me but in the end we got to the large oak table at the back of the room overlooking the school courtyard through a two way mirror. As the woman turned around her ghostly but gorgeous features were presented in a warmer light and shone a woman with high cheek bones and a rosy color to her skin, black hair in a messy bun, a pair of studious glasses running down the bridge of her nose, and a set of small but endearing caramel eyes, the horrifying portraits of her in the halls of the school didn't do the woman a hint of justice, and the graffiti did so even less.

"So what do we have here? You my dear are not what you seem are you? And this is obviously Beel, Prince of Hell. Oh! That rhymed" she'd giggled clapping her hands together as if applauding herself for her triumph. "Well I guess since you just got here and Beel doesn't seem to remember I guess you can tell him on your own time, but remember my dear, a truth withheld does as much damage as a truth faked." She pointed to Sera.

"What? What are you talking about Mistress De Plancy?" I balked.

"Oh, Mistress De Plancy's a mouthful, and my mother, I am soo not my mother! Just call me Ms.P. I kinda like that. 's gotta ring to it right? Ms. P. Ha-ha! ..." As Ms. P chattered away, clearly avoiding my question, I couldn't help but stare at Sera's unexpressive face, wondering what it is she could be keeping from me. I mean it's not like I'm not all that interested or anything, you know… just curious… just curious.

"Well, that was a fun talk! Now back to the reason you're here! I need some help; I've been having some problems with some of the students. See there have been some students getting seriously harmed in some of the challenges recently as you well know Mr. Beel and I need you and Sera to investigate. If you can solve the mystery and find the culprit and/or culprits then I will give you the thing you desire most, but if you can't then you will just get suspended, or expelled whichever!" She giggled again.

Wait… what?! I thought.

"Wait… what?!"I yelled. "What do you mean! That's not what we came here for! I came so you could get her a room in the dorms! Not to solve some mystery for you! I want nothing to do with this! I'm not your dog and I'm not her fiancé! I can't do this!"

"Oh, but you will" She said ominously, "Not only will you do this for me but willingly do so, because I can see the future you know, a power only humans can obtain to my extent, …And if you don't you'll be expelled and I don't think your parents will appreciate that, do you?" She said with the same cheery and joyful voice she had before but her eyes showed the truth to her words. "Don't worry, Sera has a room in the dorm and you won't have to go to classes as long as you do this for me! What do you say?" She inquired with a sense of the earlier ice creeping into my skin sinking its teeth there and latching on so that I had no choice but to agree. Today couldn't get any worse right? Oh, yeah it always does when the main character says that doesn't it? I guess I was right cause look who shows up as the door creeps open.

"Hi, son."


	3. Daddy Issues

**I really gotta stop watching anime and reading mythology together, The parallels between the school system and Baka-to-test is horrifying after i reread it, Eh, oh, well. I guess I'm stuck like this, Its good dou right? Hehe! Anime Suki! ~(^-^)~**

As we sat at the coffee house on the dark side of the school I'd decided to start with the most pressing question first. "So dad, to what do I owe this pleasure, I mean it's not like you ever visited me in the last, what? 5-6 years I've been in this school?"

"Oh, don't be like that! It's been so long! How could you treat your own father so coldly, the last time you were like this was when I accidently pushed you off the abyss into the valley of monsters in the seventh league of hell! When you were what? 10?" He joked.

"I was 4. Do you even remember how old I am?" I asked as the waitress laid down two coffees and a paper with her number on it for me, not like I'll ever use it, for now, just happens sometimes I am a man, and men have needs ya'know? Many demons and monsters are attracted to those of us with more power, the greater the power one has the more attractive one looks to those around with less power. Unless you happen to be of the opposite type, gods look attractive to angels, the nobles of hell look attractive to the lesser demons.

"Uh? 14?" He asked.

"I'm 16. I'm going to be 17! And what's all this about a fiancé! I mean who is this chick! I don't even know her!" I scolded him.

"Oh, you don't remember her? I thought you would, I mean it was your idea to marry her in the first place. But that was so long ago, I guess you don't remember. Oh, well." He said absentmindedly.

"What?! What do you mean, I was the one who asked to marry her?!"

"Anyway I came to tell you that I'll be here for the next two weeks and your mother's coming later, something about a party or whatever, it has to do with the school's anniversary party and I expect you to be on your best behavior." He told me.

"It's my birthday in two weeks."

"No, it's the school anniversary."

"I was born on the same day as the school anniversary."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, you don't remember because you were at the anniversary party when mom had me."

"Oh, that's why she was so pissed when I came back." He'd realized.

"Yeah dad, it is."

"Oh, well, how's your friend been? The one with the fascination with that fighter? What was his name again?"

"Ali, and he's my friend, you should know him he's Alloces son, your right hand man?"

"Oh, yeah. Alloces talks about him a lot," he says as he waves at some passing female students. "Well he is a pretty good kid, in class VI-D5 I think?"

"Yeah, well he's good just doesn't like to show off."

"Well, I HAD hoped you would be in class A1."

"Dad, you were in class A1 and that's cool and all, but class A1 is just too boring. They test like every day. If I were in that class I would be too bored to be dorm president, and I wouldn't be able to sleep all day."

"Oh, well, as long as your mother's O.K. with all that slacking off and wasting of your talent, you know if I had done that your mother would never have taken me as her husband." He mentioned, and we both knew she wasn't in love with my decision but at least she respected my reasons for being in F9 even if she didn't understand completely why.

As I walked out of the café the dorm treasurer Lucy, daughter of Lucifer walked up to me a beautiful but flat chested chestnut haired girl with glowing green eyes and the face of an angel (literally).

"Beel, we're in trouble. We don't have enough funds to repair the Class A hall AND the section 4 bathrooms both, we also don't have enough for this year's anniversary party or the new equipment for the Gymnasium, either we have to choose one or find a way to raise funds."

"Well, what can we do?"

"Your dorm head, It's your job to figure things out it's my job to make sure we have the money for it." She lectured.

"Get the dorm council together and get me Missy tell her it's important."


	4. Damned Stuco

**Okay i messed up a bit but here's the better version of the chapter... don't hate me bae! But dude, yay! Stalk ya l8r! ~(^-^)~**

As I scanned the room the council filed in and sat at their seats around the large conference table after showing respect to me at the head of the table and Ali sitting next to me. We may be demons but we have more function and class as an operating unit than the Lebens do, They always end up fighting about who is more pure. Seriously.

"I think Lucy has filled most of us in on the situation and if she hasn't then she will tell you all now."

"Thank you dorm president, now the entire Damned side of the school is low on funds, we don't have enough to make many required repairs to the school building and the schools anniversary party which is one of the highlights of the year that our students look forward to every year. We need away to rectify this problem without spending too much money or letting the students wreck anymore of the school before repairs can take place."

"Now you all know the situation does anyone have any ideas?"

The dorm security head Gar and his twin head of defense Gor both spoke in sync as they do much of the time. "Can't we collect money from challenge losers? Or we can beat money out of people?" As always their idea involved some sort of pain, not uncharacteristic for the sons of the wife of both Abagor, demon of military strategy and Abagar, demon of military action.

"No, Gar and Gor, no we can't," Said Kathy daughter of Kali, "We need something that won't turn the residence against us." As secretary, Kathy had many good ideas and tactics much like her father Thamus, Ambassador of hell.

"Well what can we do, it's not like I can threaten to dissect people unless they pay up. Wait, can I?" said U-pi, Grandchild of Uphir, head physician of the demon palace in hell.

"No, you can't," said Snake, daughter of Pytho serpent of lies and our historian, "We need something that will make the students happy that we can repeat."

"How about a contest?" I ask out loud to get them all under the same concept.

"Yes, that could work but what kind of contest?" Asked Lucy.

"Oooooo, How about boxing!" Exclaims Ali, Does he think of anything but boxing? "Boxing with sexy women!" Oh right. He thinks about women.

" Since we need almost everyone to participate to raise enough money how about several group challenges put together? Then at the end the winners get a prize during the anniversary celebration and the ending event could be the anniversary part itself." I mention in passing.

"Yeah! That's great!" Lucy exclaims and the rest of the room goes off chattering. Sooner or later they come up with a 5 part contest for all the students to participate in.

The contest is for groups of 4, 6, or 8 and the contest is broken up like this:

1) Participants (in their groups) will find one teacher to sponsor them. Participation is mandatory, if you want to keep your class status and room. All demons who aren't volunteering must participate and will be confined to their room if they don't. At this time all team members have to be registered with the closest student council member and given a captain and name as well as be signed off by their sponsoring teacher, if the teacher refuses you must find another or forfeit resulting in demotion of grade, a single teacher can only sponsor two teams at a time until the 4th round.

a) They will then have to fight another group till one side wins one-on-one.

i) Whoever wins will go on to the next round whoever loses pays compensation.

ii) In this section weapons as in all fighting sections are allowed, one may not however use a weapon to purposely injure a student, teacher, or bystander with contempt causing serious injury or any type of wound deemed illegal by the student council. Weapons may be magic if checked by a student council member at time of retrieval, otherwise magic items are not allowed. Anyone found to have used a magic item without permission or used a weapon, magic or not, to injure another purposely and with contempt will be suspended and dropped two class grades without ability to "level-up" for one year. Weapons not allowed are any weapon without a blunt edge, rubber heads (arrows for example) or rubber bullets (small hand guns and other), or any item with the ability to inflict major damage on an opponent or bystander. Magic items with status above a Class E with sharp edges or the potential to kill on their own will not be tolerated and cause immediate confiscation and disciplinary actions.

2) The next game will be an obstacle course. All those who won the first round must participate.

a) All teams must fight their way around the school to collect various items they pulled from a hat at the start of the race.

i) Those who make it out of the school safely and with all their items (one per participant) they will move on, those who lose will pay compensation and be tasked with helping to repair any damages from the past 2 contests and the Class A hall. No weapons allowed.

3) Next is a fund raiser, Teams can choose what type of method they wanted but they have to collect money from "normal humans" willingly, so no theft or robbery. No weapons allowed.

a) Teams can choose from plays to cafés and anything in between, once again they must participate and must use both legal ways to get the money and it must be given willingly. (no theft or robbery)

i) The minimum income is 100 dollars and this section will last two days, losers (those without the minimum money requirement) will have to pay all their earnings to the council like the other games and be used as manual labor to help repair the bathrooms in section 4. Winners must participate in the next game; they may also keep half their earnings, cheating will result in automatic loss and demotion.

4) This will be a repeat round of the start of term tests with minor modifications, this will also allow individual team members to level up in their everyday school class, in the written tests, all team members must pass their class required skill level in both fighting and intelligence to move on.

a) The first section will be an intelligence segment and all members must pass their required class grade point average, all team members must pass for a team to move on to the second section.

i) At this point teams may be modified, one can change teacher, team members or team number with a minimum of four students per team, the thirty minutes before the scores come out, if even one member of the team is more than 2 points below their required grade minimum the entire team must retake the tests till all members meet the required grade.

b) At this point time is key, all members must pass the power test for their grade to be allowed to move on, at this time all team modifications must be finalized and registered with the closest student council member for the team to count with a sign off by their presiding teacher to which the rules from section one apply.

i) If even one member of the team is more than 2 points below their required grade minimum the entire team must retake the tests till all members meet the required grade. Which will lower the team average, additional time taken which exceeds a limit of 20 minutes will also lower the team average.

ii) Teams with an average of 2 points less than the required for the captain of their team will be announced losers and must comply with previously mentioned punishments of sections two and three.

iii) In this section weapons as in all fighting sections are allowed, one may not however use a weapon to purposely injure a student, teacher, or bystander with contempt causing serious injury or any type of wound deemed illegal by the student council. Weapons may be magic if checked by a student council member at time of retrieval, otherwise magic items are not allowed. Anyone found to have used a magic item without permission or used a weapon, magic or not, to injure another purposely and with contempt will be suspended and dropped two class grades without ability to "level-up" for one year. Weapons not allowed are any weapon without a blunt edge, rubber heads (arrows for example) or rubber bullets (small hand guns and other), or any item with the ability to inflict major damage on an opponent or bystander. Magic items with status above a Class E with sharp edges or the potential to kill on their own will not be tolerated and cause immediate confiscation and disciplinary actions.

iv)

5) All remaining teams must participate in the elimination round repeat of round one, instead of letting teams finish after one battle and move on, this will be a free for all section which will test not only your battle skills but intelligence and survival skills.

a) For a team to gain supplies before and during the games they must outwit the presiding student council member in the school store holding most of the supplies hostage, as well as they keys to any "mystery" boxes around the grounds.

i) "Mystery" boxes are surprise boxes situated around the school with small rations of supplies, they will be color coated to indicate in of two types and numbered, the number indicates which key from the student store will unlock which box and the color indicates type of supplies. Red is food or drink items enough for three and green is a supply item.

ii) In this section weapons as in all fighting sections are allowed, one may not however use a weapon to purposely injure a student, teacher, or bystander with contempt causing serious injury or any type of wound deemed illegal by the student council. Weapons may be magic if checked by a student council member at time of retrieval, otherwise magic items are not allowed. Anyone found to have used a magic item without permission or used a weapon, magic or not, to injure another purposely and with contempt will be suspended and dropped two class grades without ability to "level-up" for one year. Weapons not allowed are any weapon without a blunt edge, rubber heads (arrows for example) or rubber bullets (small hand guns and other), or any item with the ability to inflict major damage on an opponent or bystander. Magic items with status above a Class E with sharp edges or the potential to kill on their own will not be tolerated and cause immediate confiscation and disciplinary actions.

These terms and conditions will be repeated at the start of the games and each rule set will be reviewed at the start of each section, the ban on weapons and the rules of their use will be repeated at the start of every section which allows weapon use. If that is settled let the first annual Mistress De Plancy's school Le Condamné anniversary games Begin!

Stated the sign poster as I walked to the head mistresses office to ask for her approval; I hope she's okay with this cause if she isn't then we'll have to start collecting more rent on the students and that will end up nowhere since half of them pay the minimum rent with a fuss anyway. As I walked Missy floated up to me.

"Did you do what I asked?" I said as I felt her approach

"Awww, Beel! At least let me come to you without you noticing once! How will I surprise u into having sex with me like this!" she complained.

"Easy, you don't, I told you and every other girl I've screwed. You don't beg me for shit, either I tell you to come to my room or go masturbate somewhere else cause I'm not helping you do it. Now tell me what I want to know or I'll let Cerberus have his way with you for a whole day." Cerberus was the dorm pet. He was a large muscle bound guy with a penchant for strange fetishes and was used as punishment for anyone who gets in the way, he only listens to one person in the entire school who he deems worthy since he is a holy beast, and as such is extremely powerful. He's like the dog I never had as a kid, since my brother always ended up experiment ing on anything not family that entered the house without my mother's expressed permission.

"Fine! The girl you wanted me to check on is following the leben council around. She's dead-pan as fuck and no fun to play with! I tried haunting her only to get stuck in another room with one of the other girls, she was kinda fun, but came way too early and-"

"I don't want to hear about your nightly escapades Missy, tell me about the girl before I get tired of listening to your annoying as fuck voice" I groaned out.

"Okay, Okay! She's settled in but the president of the council seems to have taken a fancy to her. He keeps her close something about Eve or whatever, anyway their planning something over there I just know it!" She tells me.

"Good, keep an eye on them I don't want any funny business, this needs to go smoothly or else all hell will break loose and not in a good way, If you get me any more useful info I might just think about a round two, I MIGHT!" I exclaim as she starts giggling and floating off to haunt and "Consensually-rape" another victim of her endless libido, he ghosts of dead teens are bad, but her being a dead teen rapist is even worse.


	5. Note to readers

**Okay so rookie mistake... I forgot who missy was! If y'all got ideas id love to hear them, But you need to do your research! I only add a character after they have a full backstory so give me the idea, the story, the parents, and any quirks you think would be good, and ill use the best one! I'll stalk ya'll soon... Did I say that out loud? *Giggle* Oops... Sayonara Mina!~(^-^)~**


	6. Contests and commitments

"Oh, My, My. This is a wonderful Idea!" Ms. P exclaimed.

"Really? Cause if you okay it we're going to start tomorrow since it took the guys about three days to finalize all the details and we need to start conjuring all the equipment." I said trying to mentally list everything we'd need and was so far up to item 200.

"Yes it's perfect but I want you to do something for me." Ms. P said, and I was immediately regretting anything that was about to come out of her mouth.

"You need to include the kids from Le Bienheureux as well as Le Condamné for this, it would be a great opportunity to find out who's been the one who's been hurting other students." She stated.

"WHAT! I can't do that! If I did the entire thing would be ruined! We on the Damned side work hard for our classes and events, we go over every little detail, we make sure that everyone will be safe and will participate, we take our school events seriously! The Leben kids would never be able to keep up, and it would ruin our schools reputation if they were to turn this into one of their beauty pageants! Let alone turn the entire thing into a little child's game just so that they can keep their status! They would never be able to keep up! And they would undermine all the hard work my team had to do in order to get this thing off the ground!"

"I know you think that but if this is going to happen it needs to have them participate. If they don't then we would have to split off the entire school so that they can take classes and you could set up your arenas and obstacle courses. I need to do something with them and this is the best idea, Plus I will put you and your team in charge, If they give you any grief you are welcome to report to me and have it sorted out, I will also assign a teacher to watch them while your two councils come together to prepare, That teacher will have full authority to punish any student who get out of hand and disobey your rules, you will still be in charge just think of it as a larger dorm council, you will have the Leben kids at your beck and call till the games are over and if it is annual then I will start assigning which ever council is more suited to lead as the head of the games and this arrangement will continue."

"Fine, I get it… But, I have one request." I mumbled.

"And what would that be?" She questioned.

"I get to choose the teacher."

"Fine."

"Good." And I stormed out of her office.

As I contemplated how I was going to direct the Leben people without treating them like I would any other council applicant I walked into Ms. Barman's office. As she finished checking papers on her table I sat at the front of her desk to the side of her papers and looked around the room till she was done and had the time to talk. Ms. Barman was a nice lady, looked in her early twenties though she was older and had a nice curvy figure with a wonderful set of double d's to top off her look, though even without the nice rack she wasn't terrible to look at with long gold-brown hair and silver-lined hazel eyes she was a great looking angel.

"So Mr. Beel. What is it you needed to talk to me about, and no I am not adding another two points to your paper for next weeks assignment even if you beg." She said finally looking up at my grinning face did I mention she's the angel of all animals except man and daughter of Gabriel? So, she could kind of read all ill intended thoughts.

"Hey, a dude's gotta try. But anyway I wanted to ask you to do something for me." As I talked to her about the games and her eventual involvement, she looked quizzical and asked the occasional question to help clear any ambiguity with what I was saying.

"So what do you want from me?" She asked.

"I want you to be the Council advisor I was talking about, I need someone who won't give a rat's ass-" I stopped as she glared at me. "A rat's bum? What rank the students in each council has or who their parents are, or what their powers are to preside over the meetings, and anything they try to do to sway you using magic won't work since you're an angel already and angels can't sway angels. So what do you say?"

"Hmm."

"Pweettty please with a cherry on top?" I sigh like a child pouting my lips and did the best interpretation of my baby sister possible, she always got what she wanted.

"Fine just tell me when and where, you know I hate horses, especially high ones." She said and winked at me, Okay this might just work. Now, how to tell the others?

"No! No! No, No, No. You did not say yes to this Beel, you did not right!?" Screamed Lucy. Even as treasurer she was just as close to me as Ali since we've known each other since elementary.

"I had to Lulu, If I didn't the head mistress would never say yes and we'd have a riot on our hands!" I bemoaned.

"Don't call me Lulu! And their Lebens Beel! They're snarky-ass, know-it-all, I'm-better-than-you-because-I-can-pull-off-white-after-that-human-liberal-holiday-"

"Labor day!" Interjected Snake, Snake is not her real name but as part of her demons curse only her mother and forever-mate were supposed to know her name and if she told anyone else she would die of heart break literally her heart would burst and kill her, god was so kind sometimes.

" Labor-day- Lebens! They don't know how to run a coffee maker let alone a school festival!" Lucy cried.

"Oh, well, thank you for that comment, I didn't know you Damned people were as prejudiced as you were weak and stupid all together." Said a tall, lean, tanned, blonde in all white.


	7. OOOH, HOOOLY SHIT!

"Okay so let's go over this again Ms. Barman, you want us, the sons and daughter of the gods to be lead around by the nose by some snarky misled demon spawn?" Questioned Mr. cool-in-white.

"Yes, and if you have a problem with it I can go to the head mistress but I just came from there and I do think she mentioned something about if you angel children don't cooperate you'll get suspended indefinitely, or wait was it expelled? I can never remember sometimes." Mr. Barman said with a sigh. As she spoke the Leben council kids looked more and more horrified taking in the full scope of what was happening to them, all but two, a girl in the back who wore a hood to hide her face and the boy who seemed to be the ring leader of this little group.

"Fine then what do we have to do to get on with this drab little outing, Hmm?" He intoned, I don't know why but it made me want to punch him, how can one wish to punch another oh-so much?

"Beel, you should make them do the S. C. T., if they don't pass they leave if they do, then we will work with them however begrudgingly it must be." Said Ali.

"You must be Alloces' son Alloces the second? Ah… Pleasure I'm sure, now what is this S. C. T. you were talking about?" Said Mr. White, and that prompted Ali to explain.

" The S. C. T. is a test to see if a person is Dorm council material, It stands for Student Choice Test. The particular student who wishes to be in the council submits the application, and chooses the area they wish to go into, there are eight head positions with the President at the top and the vice-president second in command, the president is chosen unanimously by the students, no majority vote, and the potential candidates must not know they are candidates and they are not allowed to sway public opinion in any way, the vice president is a majority vote and the other six heads are chosen by the two out of the applicants who survive the testing stage, then the six head people choose two under-secretaries and that is how the student council is chosen every year since the ninth grade in our side of the school. It just so happens that Beel has been unanimously chosen for president for the past four years."

"You said four but he's a junior is he not?" Asked White-a-licous.

"Yes, they made an exception because the vote was, as I mentioned, unanimous, I also won 3 years in a row, and our heads have not changed much in that time but the students are more than satisfied." Ali stated.

"Well then I guess we will have to take this test thing won't we?" Whitey McWhite started.

"You'd better be ready because we won't go easy on you," Said Lucy, as she started sectioning off the people by department. As the rest walked out White and hood stayed.

"So I guess you're going to challenge me Beelzebub-christi?"

"What? No! I hate fighting, cuts in on some pretty good napping time. Plus I don't feel like it would be a good idea for you to do that. No I don't need to, someone else will do that for me it seems, no matter how much I think it would be a bad idea and she doesn't have to." I Sighed as Sera walked up and pulled off her hood.

"Young king of heaven, I will be your opponent, My Fiancée is busy preparing for the games to commence, I will not harm you but test your skill." She intoned straight dead-pan.

" I am the son of God's son you know, Sun of Mary Magdalene? I will not hold back even if you get hurt." He said, so his name was Sun, wow, I'm pretty sure he never even read "The Art of War" yet for us Damned kids it was required reading to pass seventh grade. They really are different on the other side of the school.


	8. The Sin of Pride

"So, What underhanded tricks are allowed for these tests." Sun questioned in a bored tone.

"None" I state.

"Then how are you supposed to win? The demons will obviously fail, they are demons angels always win in the end, you are subjecting yourself to the sin of pride my friend." He stated as if it were the simplest thing to say.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" At this Sun seemed truly taken aback for a moment before re composing his features.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Simple, Pride is not a sin."

"Yes it is! How stupid can I be if your dumb enough to think a sin is not a sin?"

"How many souls do you think come to hell purely on pride alone, Hmm?"

"Well…" He starts, as we make it to the arena.

"Exactly, Pride alone is not a sin, it is the actions taken from it that is the sin, gloating for example-". I wave my hand at the arena as we see the angel treasurer taunt Lucy before the fight begins. "It is good to have pride, not to the extreme, no, but pride is needed. If one didn't have pride in something their good at then they wouldn't be able to excel, Test their limits, and achieve new heights in their expertise. Do you really think not one of your so-called saints hadn't a hint of pride? Mother Theresa had pride in her work, she felt pride as she helped others, that is what made her want to keep helping, the more she helped the greater the pride in her work and herself. This pushed her to work harder, help more people, put their needs and wishes above her own. Without pride in what she excelled at, she never would have helped as many as she did, she would have not felt the need to keep helping since there was no sense of right or wrong with what she did for others. Same with Francis, Bridget, Michael, Simon, I could just keep going. Pride is not the sin here my naïve little angel it is what you do with pride which is the sin." As I was talking Sun' eyes never left the arena as Lucy easily took out her opponent with simple hand to hand combat. As they lay on the floor catching their breath and cursing her out, claiming she must have cheated as it would be the only way for a demon to win against an angel, Sun's eyes widened in disbelief and realization. "What is the biggest blow we could deal you, you ask? What is our underhanded trick to make you lose? Simple, show you the fault of you pride and the pain it brings when the false columns it is built upon come crumbling around you. That is what we demons do best right? Torture souls? What greater torture must there be than to have your pride shown to you in the most humane way possible, to have you realize an opponent you belittle and condemn is truly the one who deserves the pride which you sport so proudly and polish daily with your false ideals and made up scenarios in which you win against all odds and defeat those who you label without truly seeing their worth beneath the surface. So, Is pride truly the sin you make it out to be or is the real sin here what you do with the pride you build around yourself?" As the next competitors step up I debate taking a nap, or watching the two fight when my slowly lolling head gets hit with a shoe and I hear Kathy yelling "You better fucking watch this Beel cause if you aren't and the Lebens cheat I will rip your balls off and leave them to regrow for a week!"


	9. For The Love of Women

"I'm telling Behemoth then that you said you didn't want to screw her for a week because you were pregnant with Ali's kid!" I yell back at her as she looks appalled at my bluff, only Ali could be heard laughing somewhere off into the background being the only one able to tell the sarcasm in my voice. Kathy was dating a girl nicknamed behemoth for a reason, as the largest girl in the school easily surpassing 8' Kathy was the only one willing to go near her without fear and as such the two grew to love each other like any other romantic movie cliché. Only problem was Behemoth was overly protective of Katy and sadly not the Dom of their relationship being a soft soul at heart. If she were to hear something like that she would be devastated and not let Katy anywhere near her for a long time and Kathy would never get the chance to tryout any of their latest sex kinks with her ever willing girlfriend for a long time, and being the daughter of Kali left a little stuck seeing as she was left with only monogamous tendencies. Plenty of parents here were technically monogamous my parents included but that didn't stop them from letting as many other people into their bed as necessary to increase the entertainment every once in a while, which trust me is not as bad as it sounds if it means your parents don't end up doing anything more gross than an orgy at someone else's house for a week. But Kathy didn't have that option, As she was stuck with whomever held her heart, literally. In our demon society it is common practice to offer up the still beating organ to our intended for as long as they accept it, kind of like a wedding ring but much more potent in its ability to keep the other inline. The receive for the overly extended metaphor gone way too wrong has the ability to have the vessel of the heart at their beck and call, when the vessel is out of love the heart will stop beating and a new one will grow back, if it is killed, then your fucking dead, and that's that. Luckily most of us regenerate such a flimsy organ more easily and resuscitate ourselves before our bodies start to truly die and rot sets in. Essentially we don't die unless someone destroys our heart and continues to destroy it long enough for the body to decay within the next 3 weeks of death otherwise we just come back.

"You, fucking asshole! You wouldn't! You do that I will kill you! She just got over that last time I convinced her to walk around without underwear! If you do that I won't be able to get her into the new bondage suit I got her and have her tryout the new anal plug! I've been waiting a week for that! I almost screwed him one time okay! One time!"

"Who the fuck are you kidding! As long as there is penetration of any kind it is considered un-loyalty and beaks all codes of fealty. I should know I'm the one who has to help preside over all sins in hell Kathy! Fingers and a dildo still count! I still have to keep records of every sin committed even if I don't have it all written down like my old as dirt father! I still remember ever sin committed so yes it is cheating and no, I won't tell her if you actually try with this opponent unlike Lucy!" I tell her as her opponent walks up to the arena and starts cowering at her size, cause at 6' 2" Kathy wasn't a shrimp herself unlike the meek looking boy who stood before her, but if I knew one thing It was that no one was what they seemed.


	10. The Story of a God Flower

**This is a time skip and a bit more romantic than before but what can i say, girls can be such romantics when in love. ~(^-^)~**

Time skip: Half Time!

Sera Pov:

As the battles came to a pause so the angels and demons could get food and rest I wandered around the arena building, I know it must be hard to tell but I liked this side much better then Le Benhurex it was much more entertaining and a lot cooler. I know I'm not the best person to express their feelings but I have many of them. I remember when I meet Beel for example, the first time.

 _"Hi."_

 _As I looked up the cutest looking boy I'd ever seen stood in front of me. But that wasn't hard considering I was only four. I had been taken from my mother for a week now and I liked my father a lot, he was nice and cared for me quite a bit, but he wasn't mother or obo and aba, I didn't know if I could love him like he'd wanted. No one could replace mama, an angel had killed her 9 days ago, and then papa came 2 days later to take me. He said he had to come for me cause obo and aba couldn't take care of me without mama's help. But I knew it's because without mama, I would be too angel for them. They were very surprised when I was born. I had white hair and two tiny see through wings, the same wings all of us were born with. But one was the dark leathery bat kind of my mama's kin, demons. And one was the light feathery bird kind of my papa's family, angels. It was mainly unheard of for an angel to fall for a demon let alone have a child with them. It was against heavens law, so papa had to leave me with my demon kin. But when mama died god learned of my birth and demanded I be brought to heaven before the evil of obo and aba tainted my innocence, so here I was hiding from papa and his visitors. Till the boy came along._

 _"You're pretty." He said. I was surprised cause not many liked how I looked here in at heavens border. They said my angelic nature was tainted cause I have mama's gold goat eyes. This was the first time someone has called my pretty up here, obo and aba used to call me pretty all the time. And mama said I was perfect, she said I was perfect because no matter what I looked like I was made from love and that was what made me even more beautiful than any angel or demon could hope to be alone._

 _"The polite thing to do when complimented is to say thank you."_

 _"Ah… Th-th-thank you?"_

 _"Why is it a question?" He said tilting his head, he was very cute for a boy my age, with short black hair and lightly tanned skin. His eyes were the nicest part though, one was a sparkling orchid purple with a four leaved design in a much darker shade about his cat slit pupil, the other a churning red with a gold rim about the first eyes twin pupil, but this one was silver in color not black. It was the most intoxicating thing I had ever seen._

 _"Well anyway, what's your name?" He asked with pure conviction I was hard pressed to find myself these days. "Mine is Beelzebub-Christi the 80th prince of hell, son of Beelzebub-Christi the 79th prince of hell and Lilith of Eden fallen angel of heaven. But you can call me Beel, my name is too long."_

 _"That was your whole name? Everything?" He nodded. "That's way too long! Mines way shorter! It's...ah… Uhm…" I didn't know what to do, I could tell him my angel name the one my father gave me when I got here and the one he calls me by: Seraphiel- it's not bad but it's not the one mama gave me, or the one god calls me I don't remember it well, it was in the old language but I knew what it meant, fallen demon spawn._

 _"Mivisera, Mivisera aboa Molonawak." Why I gave my demon name I shall never know but I wanted him to think my name was pretty, like he said I was._

 _"You're named after the one of the creations?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Which one was that again, I only know that it was in the old language."_

 _"The god flower, said to be the most beautiful think to lay eyes upon and the most impossible of all the creations to obtain, a bud which only flowers in front of true innocence and kindness, meant only for the eyes of the high gods such as you, but only one was ever able to see it, Kavinbajam Swaniquak of old." Why I was named that I would never know, my mother said shed tell me when I was old enough but I'm still waiting._

 _"Nice, well I guess if it's you, you could do it."_

 _"Do what?"_

 _"Get Jahoel to sing of course, like he used to, when his wife was alive. I heard she died, I never knew her but if she was important enough to make an angel stop singing for god she must have been very special That's why my ma and pa brought me here so they could try to get him to sing, but he's been locked up in his music room since they asked why he wouldn't sing, it's sad to see such a proud angel fall so far into despair, they'd hoped they could keep Jahoel from doing anything outrageous in grief." All angels sang for god, not all were as great as others, but Jahoel's singing was said to rival the muses in beauty and even a naïve little girl like me knows the stories of the white knight Jahoel, and when he stopped the heavens lost joy and as such more souls ended up in purgatory and limbo than the pearl gates. How I could help I could not fathom but the way Beel talked of mama was nice. As he finishes and helps me up from the crying heap I was when he appeared we hear a voice in the distance._

 _"Beels? Beelzebub! Time to go!"_

 _"Bye flower! I'll see you! And when I do I want to hear you sing!"_

 _Later as I walked in I found papa in one of the rooms I wasn't allowed in. This one was pitch black with a piano in the middle and father on the stool a single candle lit to show his aged features._

 _"Seraphiel, you are not allowed in the inner chambers, what is it you need from me at the moment?" When papa was in the inner chambers he was always cold. Shunning me, I felt like I could never love this man, and like mama must have been mistaken in him being her love, she was too nice, kind and careful to love someone so broken._

 _"I heard that you stopped singing for God. Why? Why would an angel not sing for god?"_

 _"Is that all?" He intoned with more and more aggravation seeping into his voice._

 _"Why not sing? Why do you sit there and not sing? Are you not meant to sing his praises? Why are you so sad? Is it mother? Is it because God calls it a disgrace? It it because she was a hell spawn? Is it because she burdened you with my birth? It it becau-"_

 _"Shut Up! Be Quiet about what you do not understand! You Stupid, Ungrateful, Devil Child!" Once the words were out of his mouth he seemed to freeze, to be stuck in the fact that he had just said that to me. As he turned around to face me he seemed to pale and wither on the spot as he witnessed the scared tears that rushed down my face._

 _"No, Seraphiel I didn't-"_

 _"So it is my fault, I'm the reason you don't sing, why you lock yourself in here and hide from me, why you changed my name and try to hide my eyes. You don't want me here, you don't like me here." As I talk the tears stop flowing and are replaced by a stone face of expressionless anonymity. "I'm sorry for making you feel bad, I won't bother you anymore. I apologize for my actions, I will be more respectful, and I apologize sire." I say as I back out of the room. The more I talk the more horrified the expression on papas face, that last time I talked to him like that was when mama left me with him for a month and had scolded me, afterwards his head maid had beaten me harshly for my lack of knowledge and told me how to act, from then until mama picked me up again the maid said I was the perfect child, un seen, un heard and proper, in truth I was more like a shell of a person and shut down, I had receded so far I was utterly expressionless. Papa was so sad from that and mama never let me near him again until a few months ago. He had gotten rid of the maid but they realized that the more I hurt the farther id recede till I became the living stone I was now. As I walked to my room I wished mama was here, she could bring me back. I woke later on to the sound of papa talking past my door._

 _"Lili, why aren't you here? Already a week and I've fucked up so bad; I never meant to hurt her. I wanted to protect her from what they all said yet I yelled it at her like it was true! Why am I such a screw up? How can I be a good father to her if all I do is make her feel like she is unloved, unwanted? You were always so much better at this than me. You were the nurturing one, the kind one, me I'm only a broken soldier now, nothing of the bold captain you fell for. How can I fix my mistake? How can I make it up to her? Help her through her burdens? How do I become you?"_

 _"I don't think you can." I whisper behind the door._

 _"Mivisera? Is that you? Please! Open the door? Please? I need to apologize." He scrambled as he pulled himself up._

 _"You can't be mama." I said as I opened the door so I could look up at him._

 _"I know, I know I can't be your mama but-"_

 _"You can't be mama cause your papa, papa can only be papa. Mama is gone, so she told me to love papa and hold papa close for her." I say as he drops to his knees and starts crying again. Sobbing as I put my hand on his head and hold him close, stroking his hair like mama did for me. As I do I hum, I hum the song mama always sang me, it was her favorite song._

 _"Mivisera? Wh-what are you singing?" He said timidly._

 _"Mama's favorite song, she said an angel sang it to her as if she were his god and that his true god was not the only one he was supposed to sing to. She said when I felt bad I should sing the angel song, because it was made with love, like me so we two, song and me, were made for each other."_

 _"Y-your mama said that?"_

 _"Yes, she sang me this song since I was a baby, papa. Do you know it? I kind of wanna here you sing it… But you don't have to, you probably don't want to, never mind, you don't have to papa. I'm sorry I should t have asked." I say as he looks at me wide eyed at the suggestion. As I start to pull away from him he pulls me closer and does the same head patting to me._

 _"I would be honored to sing for you my dear, I would love to. Would you like me to?" He asks as if I might say no._

 _I simply nod as he picks me up and lays me in bed and curls me up to his side as he leans on the headboard. As he starts the notes are ragged and rough but by the time he starts the lyrics it is smooth and sound just like mama said it does, like a song from an angel to their own personal god. I wonder how papa knows the words as he sings since I never told him but it was probably a common song up here._

 _As I start to doze off I ask where he learned the song he tells me, " that was the song I wrote for Lili, your mama when I asked her to love me forever and be mine, we couldn't get married so we did essentially the same but in secret so that the higher gods wouldn't find out, that was the song id made for her because I was so in love I could no longer sing if it were not to her, she was my own personal god, and any other even God himself felt like a laughable imitation of her. One day I will tell you of how we meet but since you are already asleep I hope you dream well my little angel, my new god, my Mivisera." As I sleep I mumble to him, "You called me… Mivisera, so why Seraphiel?"_

 _"That is the angel's word for the god flower, Seraphiel faleme Barvan. So you are Seraphiel Falle."_

That was my fondest memory, not as wonderful as the one with mom, not as colorful as the ones with obo and aba, but that memory with dad was the greatest moment in my life from then on he would sing to me, and with me, and treat me as a father should till the day he had to leave me. That day was the day I was finally un-able to stop myself from receding so much I could never claw myself back out. As I wander I end up in a music room with only a piano and bench in the middle and a couch to a more darkened shrouded corner. The piano was old but well-kept and cleaned, as I sat and started the notes so familiar to me they were like speaking in my native tongue, I remembered all the times papa and I would sit in his music study and sing and play and practice as he taught me to play piano. As the lyrics came out the smile on my face felt like an old friend and was as comfortable there as my stone expression usually would be.

 **"~Yes, I do, I believe  
That one day I will be  
Where I was right there  
Right next to you**

As I sing, I can see Mama, and Papa, the way they would look if they had gotten the chance to be together. Happy and in love; staring into each other's eyes as if the universe were locked within. I wished someone would love me like that once but I know that it is just false hope; I am of both Angel and Demon, so I am welcome by neither.

 **And it's hard  
The days just seem so dark  
The moon and the stars  
Are nothing without you**

Your touch, your skin  
Where do I begin?  
No words can explain  
The way I'm missing you

I remember meeting Beel the second time too. He was hurting some naïve stupid angels and I was worried they might get seriously injured, so I used a spell to put them to sleep. I walked up to him and I knew the shock of seeing him wasn't on my face, but it was there.

 **Deny this emptiness  
This hole that I'm inside  
These tears  
They tell their own story**

Told me not to cry when you were gone  
But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong

His shirt was unbuttoned, the school dress code is black blazers and white shirts for demons, thou unlike Beel most wore all black, While my dress as I have been sectioned to the angel side is white blazer black shirt, which means most angels but me wear all white. His shirt was torn open, showing the lean and hard muscle his powers and hard work has given him in the years we haven't meet.

 **Can I lay by your side?  
Next to you, you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you  
I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight**

I'm reaching out to you  
Can you hear my call?  
This hurt that I've been through  
I'm missing you, missing you like crazy

He looked different, mostly because his eyes were a plain demon black brown iris and pupil.

 **You told me not to cry when you were gone  
But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong**

As he looked at me my heart stopped and I know he couldn't see it, but I blushed like a four year old again. I knew something was wrong when he saw me though; maybe it was the spell god used on my eyes so the gold goat eyes would change to a nice angelic blue/green with human pupils. The way he reacted though hurt, I knew he wouldn't remember me, but I still hoped.

 **Can I lay by your side?  
Next to you, you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you  
I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight**

As I told him I was his fiancée the horrified look on his face was heartbreaking, his mother called me the day before to tell me of it, and I remember how I felt so much emotion I was finally able to show true emotion in my voice as I yelled yes into the DCP, Dimensional Communication Phone.

 **Lay me down tonight  
Lay me by your side  
Lay me down tonight  
Lay me by your side**

As he backed away, shaking his head in the most stupefied way I knew something was wrong. I just knew I should have used my real name, but I was so used to my angel name by now it slipped my mind, after I went to heaven Papa, only called me Mivisera out of public so people wouldn't make fun of me. He's been gone for six years now, and in those years I've sung to remember, just like he said, and have slowly forgotten them both. But I know that if I sing I can see them both so clearly, I sing to them like their my personal gods, just like papa sang to mama, and just like I will sing to my god when I find them.

 **Can I lay by your side?  
Next to you  
You ~ "**

"I guess you really are an angel, huh?"

"I am, but this doesn't come from my father, it comes from my mother." As I say it I could feel the loving and nostalgic emotions place what felt like a smile on my face, but I also thought I was smiling when I meet Beel at school a while ago, that didn't seem to work out.

"So was she a good singer?"

"No, in truth she wasn't all that special," at the incredulous look I got I think I giggled, but once again I couldn't be truly sure. "No, she gave me the memories I sing with and for, her and father both. And I guess my personal god as well, but he doesn't remember me. I don't think he'll ever remember me." As I talk I could feel what felt like a truly sad expression curve Beel's features, I wished I could go up to him, but I could not.

"Why not?" He seems to whisper in a far off tone.

"When I meet him again while I was here, he didn't remember me, and yelled at me. He didn't love me, or like me, or even hate me, he truly showed me the opposite of love." As I spoke Beel had pushed himself of the door frame he was leaning against and walked over to me. He sat down on the other side of the stool and as I looked into his eyes I knew he was my Beel, the mismatched eyed, short black haired boy I meet a long time ago when I felt like I had no more gods to love. Even if now his eyes were dark brown, even if now his bangs were curling about his chin while the rest made a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, even if now he was taller, leaner, more muscular as the toned abs and biceps rolled under his shirt like the article was solely made to show them off. He was still my beloved Beel, who called me flower, who said an abomination was pretty; who picked me up and told me mama was special. Still my Beel. As we stared at each other I felt the contacts I was required to wear move, I was meant to wear them to hide my goat shaped golden eyes while I was still here, the longer I stayed the more the old spell god gave me would wear off, and then the contacts I wore to make up for whenever the spell would fade would be useless. I was only here a while longer then god will take me back, and if I was not bound to someone, I would be bound to god as he'd bound Mary Magdalene once he found she'd tainted his son with the knowledge of human intimacies, forever subject to those intimacies at gods hand, that how he treated all his reckless and 'problem' angels and saints.

I wish Beel would save me.

 **~(^-^)~ Yay! Okay so my fav cover for "Seraphiel's Song" is Sam Smith's-Lay Me Down covered by Ceresia, Linked Here!- watch?v=UPaaL9YNjvU, Girl's got pipes bruh! But i will be sketching Beel's eyes with a friend so if you want to c just comment and ill switch it for the cover pic. Also, I can't wait for Beel's pov of this experience. And Damn God, u scary(Anyone else seeing the family guy reference? Anyone? Anyone?) oh and this is the pronuciations:**

 **SERAPHIEL- Sara-fee-elle**

 **MIVISERA ABOA MOLONAWOK- Me-vee-sara Ah-boa Mole-o-nah-wok**

 **SERAPHIEL FALEME BARVAN- Sara-fee-elle Fall-ey-may Bar-van**

 **KAVINBAJAM SWANIQUAK- Kah-viin-ba-gam Swan-eh-ku-ai(like Kuwait the country)-cah**


End file.
